


Take My Hand and We’ll Dance the Morning Away

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, PARJA, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), parja cameos, post infinity war au, their couple name is peppermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: Dancing in the morning is better than making breakfast when your song starts playing and your AI is there to look after the food





	Take My Hand and We’ll Dance the Morning Away

**Author's Note:**

> Iron here!!!! this took me months to edit cuz editing sucks. 
> 
> Also the music that I was listening to while writing this fic is [Barefoot Kitchen Waltz ](https://youtu.be/uTeu-FFt8yI) by Matt Mariano  
> The original lyric that the title comes from is we’ll dance the night away and not morning, but for the sake of the story, I changed night to morning.
> 
> Also this fic is in the same verse as my other IronStrange fics.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

take my hand and we’ll dance the night away.

place your hand around my waist, press your cheek against my face

and we’ll slow dance  

\- Chasing Lovely, Slow Dance

 

The Stark-Strange (the Parker-Stark-Strange) family and their friends could be found in their various bedrooms within the Stark Mansion that bright Saturday morning. The family of four had invited their friends for the weekly Parker-Stark-Strange game/movie nights the night before. MJ and Ned, Pepper and Rhodey, Wong and Christine, and even Happy were in the mansion having a fun and relaxing night as they played games ranging from card games, UNO, to video games, Skyrim, and board games like Candyland. Peter and his friends ended up taking over the video games, but the adults enjoyed watching the teens play. They had ended the night by watching Beethoven, a movie about a dog taken in by a family where all, but the dad fell in love with the dog.

 

In the master bedroom, Stephen had woken up first. The sun’s rays hit his face, bouncing off his high cheekbones. Stephen cracked an eyelid open and squinted as the bright rays of sunlight hit his face. As his eyes acclimated, he inched open his eyes, until he was finally able to take in the world around him. His body lay, warm and comfortable wrapped around the smaller and well-toned body of his husband. He looked down at Tony, who was still asleep, his body spooned by Stephen’s. Stephen gazed at Tony, adoration coloring his vision, and gently moved his body into a leaning position; his left arm had moved from around Tony’s waist in order to support his weight, his left arm had moved from around Tony’s waist in order to support his weight, and the right still curled around Tony.  Stephen slowly bent his head his head to kiss Tony, placing soft butterfly kisses from the base of Tony’s neck and up along his face until he felt Tony’s face twitch beneath his lips, the soft kisses waking Tony from his peaceful slumber.

 

Tony moved from his small spoon position of lying on his side to his back. A small smile bloomed gingerly on his face as the sun shone down upon the pair.

 

“Morning, love,” rumbled Stephen, sleep still clinging to his voice, “May I kiss my husband this morning?”

 

“Tesoro,” breathed Tony, nodding his head yes. The small smile on Tony’s face now growing bigger as Stephen leaned down to kiss him again. The kiss soft and gentle as always, the passion and love evident in the kiss.

 

Stephen pulled away from the kiss; slowly, giving himself the time to admire Tony’s face as the sun’s rays turned his brown eyes to the color of honeyed whiskey.

 

Both Stephen and Tony knew that they needed to get up from the bed and make their way to the kitchen, so as to get a head start on getting breakfast and coffee ready for their family and friends. Neither men did not want to get up from the bed.

 

“We should head to the kitchen,” Stephen ever the morning person between the two suggested.

 

“Mmhnmmmhmmm, no I don’t wanna,” Tony whined, his face scrunching up into a pout at the suggestion, shoving his face into Stephen’s chest. Stephen laughed a bit, the sound a low deep rumble in his chest. The laugh vibrating deep in within Stephen and Tony smiled against his chest as the laugh had continued.

 

Looking down at Tony, Stephen knowing what to say to get Tony out of bed, said, “If you get up with me, we’ll have some fun tonight,” a knowing smile in full bloom on Stephen’s face.

 

Tony looked up from Stephen’s chest and suddenly started to move up to sit on the bed.

 

“Why not now, Dr. Strange?” purred Tony, one of his eyebrows quirked up and a smirk on his face as he stared at Stephen suggestively.

 

“Oh you wish, Dr. Stark, but we got people to feed,” Stephen reminded Tony as Stephen having moved from his reclining position on the bed to sitting at the edge, his left hand cradling Tony’s face, “Up now.”

 

Stephen and Tony were the first ones in the kitchen having woken up early in the morning at 5 to give themselves the quiet time alone just the two of them without anyone else intruding on their together time. Stephen went straight to the coffee machine to ready the coffee so that by the time May and Pepper made their way to the kitchen, there would be coffee waiting for them. Tony took charge of the breakfast food of eggs, bacon, and pancakes for the group.

 

“Fry, play our weekend morning playlist,” asked Stephen.

 

“Of course, Doc,” Fry’s lilting Irish sounded from around him. Their weekend morning playlist quietly began playing. The music different from the usual songs that both Tony and Stephen listened to, to help the couple go deeper into the peace that was apparent in the quiet morning. Tony and Stephen in tandem with each other, slowly made breakfast as the two began to gently sway in time with the music. Every now and then, Stephen or Tony would face the other and give each other a smile or a chaste but somehow passionate kiss on the cheek. Tony was almost done with the pancakes when their weekend morning song started playing. The song was bouncy and floaty as if the floor was some sort of watery dance floor. Stephen looked up from the counter. where he had set the milk and orange juice on and smiled. Seeing Tony and their song being played made Stephen just want to have this moment with Tony just a bit more special. Stephen then and there decided to walk away from the counter and made his way to the stove where Tony was and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. Stephen then gently turned Tony around and started to sway to the beat of the song.

 

“Fry, take control please,” murmured Tony.

 

“Of course, Boss,” Friday took form the form of a 20-year-old with a bob cut red hair, similar to Tanya’s hair from Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again, in jean shorts and a flowy yellow shirt. Stephen was always amazed by what his husband could achieve. Stephen remembered the first time that Friday hugged him and he felt a tinge of pride for Tony and his genius.

 

“You know we’re doing exactly what the music is named for,” mused Tony.

 

“I know,” chuckled Stephen, as they both looked down at their bare feet. The laugh rumbling in Stephen’s chest continued as they danced to the music around the kitchen. The song was a bouncy and quirky one, but it was also gentle. Stephen twirled Tony around the kitchen island, as the music crescendoed, Tony had let out a laugh, as the sun’s rays hit his face making him look even more radiant, the twinkle in his eye more apparent.

 

As Stephen and Tony continued to dance to the music, Stephen from the corner of his eye could see two of the house helpers in the hall that led to the kitchen. He smiled a bit, seeing and knowing from experience, the two were the famed helpers Peppermint, and it seemed like they were whisper bickering again; the bickering would have annoyed him, but seeing Tony give the two a soft smile and enjoying the bickering noises that they made, had Stephen accept the two women.  Stephen twirled Tony around and as they neared the hallway, the bickering couple froze with their eyes growing wide with surprise and Stephen gave them a smile and pointedly jerked his head towards where Friday was at the stove indicating for them to help the AI with cooking the rest of the food and drinks for breakfast. The taller of the two, Piper, nodded and shoved the other, Marin, by the shoulder causing them to almost crash to the floor, but caught themselves with the help of the wall, and the two started to quietly bicker again as they walked towards Friday.

 

Friday, too, was having fun as she watched the dancing couple move around the kitchen as she and Piper worked around the stove cooking the rest of the bacon and pancakes. Friday had then flipped the pancakes on the pan, her laugh joining the soft chuckles that the couple had made. The two house helpers smiling, bobbed their heads to the beat of the song, as they grabbed the plates, cups, and utensils from their hiding places. As the dancing couple twirled around the kitchen, they didn't notice the people that had entered the kitchen.

 

As the song came to an end, Stephen gave Tony one last twirl and brought Tony closer to his body and Stephen leaned his head forward, his forehead meeting the shorter man’s and they stayed like that as everyone around them stayed quiet to witness the moment between the two. The sun shining from behind them, giving the two an ethereal look. Peter having noticed Friday by the stove, walked up to her and joined in helping her with the food by grabbing the first batch of pancakes and eggs and bacon to place on the table in the dining room.

 

“Did you take a picture?” asked Peter, his voice soft.

 

Friday knowing that Peter wanted a memento to give his dads for their anniversary, nodded her head yes. As Peppermint and Peter and Ned, who Peter had corralled into helping, set the table up, the couple continued to still be entranced with each other as if they were in their own bubble; Pepper, Rhodey, May, and the others having finally sat around the table their coffees in hand and just enjoying the music and the peace and happiness that exuded from the couple.

 

“Boss, Doc? The food is ready, ” announced Friday, her voice soft and gentle so as to not scare them.

 

The couple finally looked away from each other, their eyes lingering a bit on their faces and finally broke contact as they noticed that they were not alone in the kitchen dining room area. They saw the looks of fondness in their friends’ eyes and the certain looks of disgust that teens make when they see any couples over the age of 30 get all mushy and gushy with each other. The adults over the age of 30 all laughed a bit when they noticed the looks that Ned and MJ gave the couple. Stephen and Tony were still in the soft embrace that they ended up in until a loud grumble could be heard in the kitchen. That broke the reverie that everyone was in and Rhodey’s laugh broke the comfortable silence, with Tony going pink with embarrassment. The couple finally broke from the embrace and headed towards the coffee pot for their preferred drink of life. Stephen and Tony joining the rest of their friends and family at the dining table slowly sipping their coffees and teas.

 

“So that was sickeningly adorable, Tony” mused Rhodey, sleep still evident in his voice, as he drank his coffee while wagging his eyebrows, even though it was more of a jerky movement than a wag.

 

“And what of it my charming Platypus?” questioned Tony also taking a sip from his mug of hot coffee.

 

“Oh, you know what I mean.”

 

“You mean that really touching moment between me and Stephen?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Oh, that’s just a little something between the two of us.”

 

“Well like I said before, it was very cute, just a bit  too sweet for me to handle.”

 

“No one can handle the true potential of Tony Stark and Stephen Strange combined,” proclaimed Tony, winking as he brought his mug up to his lips.

 

As everyone drank and ate their breakfast, the two helpers, Peppermint, were slowly making their way to the hallway from the kitchen. Tony seeing this spoke up, “Come join us at the table you two, please.”

 

Peppermint froze and looked to each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with their eyes. Taking a deep breath, the two turned around and slowly joined the table. They took the two empty spots at the table which ended up being close to Stephen and Tony and filled their plates with pancakes and bacon, their bickering starting again as Piper stole bacon from Marin’s plate. Tony laughed as he witnessed the bickering and soon everyone started laughing as Marin continued to pout.

 

As the Parker-Stark-Strange family and friends ate, Stephen stopped eating for a bit and looked at the scene around him. Stephen couldn’t believe how he got to where he was now, but he loved every second of every day that he was with his family and especially with his Tony. Stephen cherished this moment for a bit, and he could tell that Tony noticed his musings, when he felt the other man gently grabbed his left hand and squeezed. They shared a small smile and went back to eating and talking as they listened to the sounds of laughter and bickering from their loved ones.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!! 
> 
> For anyone in the ironstrange discord, I hope that you caught the PARJA moment and in my verse they are known as Peppermint aka Piper and Marin.
> 
> Also thanks to [Lia](http://cherylsblossm.tumblr.com/), [Ani](https://a-blog-against-team-cap.tumblr.com/) and [Anna](https://spider-lou.tumblr.com/) for betaing and helping me edit this fic!!!!
> 
> Come chat with me on the [tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!!


End file.
